MI DULCE IMPOSICION
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: HERMIONE GINNY Y LUNA SE ESCAPAN DEL COLEGIO PARA IR A UN CONCIENTRO MUGGLE PERO SON DESCUBIERTAS POR TRES SLYTHERINS QUE LAS CHANTEJEARAN PARA QUE SALGAN CON ELLAS PUES ESTAN ENAMORADOS DE ELLAS PERO NO LES DIRAN NADA HASTA ESTAR SEGUROS QUE SIENTEN ALGO POR ELLOS
1. Chapter 1

MI DULCE IMPOSICION

DRAMIONE

Caminaban por el pasillo tres magos los cuales después de la guerra sus familias ya no existían aunque eso no parecía importarles mucho ya que con ellas no eran muy felices se podría decir que empezaban a vivir se detuvieron pues oyeron ruidos.

**-Hay que apurarnos no quiero que nadie nos vea menos que nos encuentre Harry y Ron-no puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos pasado Hermione Granger se va escapar del colegio para ir a un concierto muggle-diras nos vamos a escapar mi querida Ginny-Y porque vamos vestidas así-Ya te lo explique luna al grupo que vamos a ver así se visten todo de cuero aunque cuando le pedí ropa a mi mama esperaba que mandara camisetas con el nombre del grupo no que nos vistiéramos así-Debes de aceptar que nos vemos muy bien-Si pero no quiero q nadie nos vea así vámonos tenemos quince minutos antes que se active el translador-Tenemos tiempo de sobra-No podemos arriesgarnos a que Snape nos vea-**caminaron rumbo al bosque prohibido sin darse cuenta que eran observadas por alguien.

Ya en el bosque las brujas se preparaban para irse saco la castaña un pequeño libro**-Tenemos todo listo llegaremos a King Cross de ahí nos iremos-Vaya quien lo diría la señorita perfección rompiendo las reglas-**las tres brujas voltearon de donde venía la voz una figura salía detrás de un árbol dejándolo ver**-Malfoy tu qué haces-no puedo creer Granger escapando del colegio-**las tres se voltearon a ver**-****_accio traslador_****-Malfoy dame eso sabes que no tienes oportunidad contra nosotras-Lo sé pero que te hace pensar que estoy solo-**salen otros dos chicos junto al rubio**-Ya los conoces Nott y Zabini también van ir con nosotros a donde ustedes van-que te hace pensar que los vamos a llevar-**Draco sonrió ampliamente**-Granger tengo tu translador que creer que haga Snape si de lo damos las expulsarían por hacer uno ilegal tratar de salir del colegio a escondidas-**la castaña frunció el ceño sabía que tenía que aceptar**-Ustedes no tienen boletos para entrar-eso no es problema-**llega una lechuza con una carta Nott la toma saca los boletos se los enseña**-Si no hay más remedio no pueden usar magia y no pueden ir vestidos así-Como que no podemos usar magia-El lugar del concierto es en Londres muggle Luna y yo todavía no cumplimos la mayoría para usarla nos encontraría rápido-Ya veo ni modo Draco si la usamos nos encontraran-**afirma el moreno Nott uso la varita su ropa cambio todos vestidos como roqueros**-No hay mucha diferencia siempre andan de negro-susurra Ginny a las chicas-tomemos el traslador se acaba el tiempo-todos **lo tomaron empezaron a girar cuando termino todos estaban tirados en la estación King Cross se levantaron salieron de ahí rumbo al estacionamiento era nuevo para los tres slytterin llegaron a un hermoso auto plateado los chicos estaban fascinados aunque trataron de esconderlo**-cielos tendré que usar esto o no cabremos todos-**saco una poción se la vació al auto**-porque hiciste eso-sino lo hago no cabríamos todos-**luna Ginny Theo y Blaise se sentaron cómodamente atrás Draco se sentó en el lugar del copiloto Hermione se sentó en el lugar del conductor se puso el cinturón de seguridad encendió el motor**-Malfoy ponte el cinturón no quiero una multa-**el rubio la imito se lo puso**-porque no aparecimos en el lugar del concierto-el lugar va estar lleno de cámaras de video nos pueden ver aparecer no podemos arriesgarnos-**acelerando el auto haciendo sentir la velocidad a sus pasajeros**-Herms no sabía que conducías estas cosas-mi papa me enseño sobre todo cuando le entro la crisis de los cuarenta según mama por eso se compró este deportivo-a qué velocidad corre-según el manual 290 km por hora pero hasta q no lo pruebe no sabré si es cierto-**acelerando para llegar al lugar del concierto tardarían unos quince minutos.

Llegaron al lugar se estacionaron y bajaron **-hay q apurarnos para acomodarnos los vemos aquí cuando acabe-porque lo dices-sus boletos no creo q estén cercas de nosotros-lamento romper tus ilusiones Granger pero vamos estar juntos en el concierto-**sonriendo el rubio por la cara de la castaña.

Se acomodaron empezaron el anuncio del inicio del concierto la banda emergió de la oscuridad con grandes fuegos pirotécnico**-hay q reconocer que estos muggles saben montar un espectáculo-**susurraba Blaise a los otros dos los cuales asintieron cuando empezó la primera canción veían a las chicas cantar brincar**-nunca había visto el lado salvaje de Granger-**les decía el rubio los otros asentían pero Blaise solo veía a la pelirroja y Theo a la rubia las tres vestían pantalón de piel negra botas altas de tacón de aguja blusas negras con el nombre de la banda KISS y chamarras de piel con un maquillaje ligero el cabello recogido en cola de caballo desde q las vieron en el castillo no podían quitarles los ojos de encima por eso usaron sus recursos para conseguir los boletos más al saber que se escapaban nunca fue su intención entregarlas con Snape solo querían estar con ellas.

**-Quien diría q son tan sexys-Como es que ellas se saben las canciones-No sé pero tocan buena música-no fue tan mala idea el venir-**disfrutaron el concierto fueron los últimos en salir.

**-Vamos a regresar al colegio-Hasta las cinco y media-Porque a esa hora-Vamos a llegar a mi casa de ahí el translador nos va llevar a Hogwarts-Granger no dijiste que no podías usar magia-A esa hora se usan muchos así que no habría repercusión pero a la hora que salimos del colegio no podíamos llegar a mi casa sería muy sospechoso súbanse vámonos-**todos subieron llegaron al suburbio donde viven los padres de la castaña al ser sus padres de los mejores dentistas tienen una buena posición económica se estacionaron frente a una casa grande de dos pisos con seis recamaras sala comedor muy bonita se bajaron al entrar los chicos vieron muchos objetos extraños**-Que es ese ruido-**la castaña contesto su celular**-Bueno... si mama estamos bien ya llegamos a casa... no venimos solas unos compañeros del colegio nos acompañaron... también los quiero adiós-**corto**-Esto es un teléfono es una forma de comunicarnos-**encendió la computadora conecto la cámara donde sacaron muchas fotos las empezó a imprimir el rubio se acercó tomo unas fotos se las guardo**-Quieren cenar algo que vas a preparar-**saco unas pizzas congeladas del congelador las metió al horno de microondas**-Que es eso Herms-Un horno cocina más rápido la comida**-a los dos minutos saco las pizzas se sentaron en el comedor a los chicos les gusto también les sirvió refresco saco un bote de helado de choco menta les sirvió en copas con galletas**-Esto está muy rico Hermione-Gracias luna quieren algo mas-Granger estamos bien no chicos-**le decía Blaise-sabes Granger siempre estuve equivocado respecto a ti**-Porque lo dices Nott-siempre pensé que eras una mojigata pero eres una leona-**gracias supongo-extrañada por lo que le habían dicho a las cinco y media aparecían en el bosque prohibido**-Bueno chicos ya cumplimos hasta luego-Un momento Granger esto no ha acabado-Que quieres decir Malfoy ya fueron con nosotros-Si crees q esto acabo no es así-**sacando las fotos de las tres en el concierto q habían tomado dándole una a Blaise y Theo-**Si le enseñamos esto a Snape que crees q piense-Eres una sucia alimaña Malfoy nos podrían expulsar-**Luna se abalanzo sobre Theo el cual mantuvo en alto la foto impidiendo q la alcanzara lo que no pudo impedir fue el repentino calor que le provoco la rubia con el roce de su cuerpo la castaña tomo de la mano a sus amigas caminaron de regreso al castillo maldiciendo a los tres chicos-**Que vamos hacer con esto-Ya pensaremos la mejor manera de sacarle provecho-**viendo como desaparecían las tres.

Los tres slytterins seguían a todos lados a las chicas las observaban de lejos un día en el desayuno les llego una lechuza la castaña extrañada abrió la carta sus padres le escribían cada mes después de leerla se la dio a luna y esta luego a Ginny Harry les pregunto que se traían porque tanto misterio con la carta le inventaron que era una receta para una mascarilla que le acababa de usar la mama de la castaña les creyó.

Caminaron rumbo al bosque prohibido para encontrarse con los que escribieron la carta-**ya estamos aquí que es lo que quieren-tranquila Wesley solo vamos a platicar unos asuntos con ustedes-asuntos que clase de asuntos-**los tres sonríen algo que no les gusto para nada a las chicas-**Hemos decidido que como no queremos ir a homsdame solos en san Valentín ustedes irán con nosotros-Blaise tú estás loco ni siquiera nos soportamos-Es ahí donde esta lo divertido de todo-No pienso pasarme esas fechas peleando con ninguno de ustedes-Granger esto no es una petición-Que quieres decir Malfoy-Para que sus fotos no lleguen a manos de Snape tendrán que salir con nosotros-Ustedes tienen un sequito de chicas que encantadas saldrían con ustedes a nosotros no nos interesan-Precisamente por eso que hay de divertido en chicas que hacen todo lo que queramos cuando ustedes serán un reto-Prefiero que entregues las fotos no me importa que me expulsen-Granger recuerda que no solo tu saldrías afectada sino también ellas-**la castaña se mordió el labio para no contestarle algo peor**-Si no nos queda otra que dicen chicas-No nos queda nada que hacer-Yo las apoyo-Ganaste esta vez Malfoy-**se acerca lo toma del cuello**-Una cosa si te prometo saldremos con ustedes pero te juro que lo lamentaras-**con un misterioso brillo en los ojos Ginny le da una mirada asesina a Blaise luna solo rehúye la mirada de Theo las tres regresan al castillo.

En el bosque

**-Draco estás seguro que no nos mataran por esto se los hubiéramos dicho regresando de vacaciones de navidad-Theo tranquilo es la única manera de estar cerca de ellas sé que me va a costar trabajo esa fierecilla pelirroja me gustan los retos-Granger te va hacer pedazos Draco-Crees que no lo sé nuestra relación no es la mejor pero valdrá la pena al ver las caras de Potter y Wesley-Saben que Wesley va querer matarlos a ustedes dos-Tú no tienes ese problema-Eso es cierto sin contar las caras de las chicas que nos siguen-se rieron un rato mientras regresaban a clases.**

Esos días antes de las vacaciones de navidad en el partido de Gryffindor contra slytterin Ginny les pego varias veces a los tres con la bloyer Hermione y luna no paraban de reírse cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los tres slytterin al terminar el partido los slytterin salían de los vestidores-**Sabía que esa fierecilla me haría pagar pero no me imagine que se atreviera a lanzarnos la bloyer-Eso lo planearon las tres vieron cómo se reían-Este año no será nada aburrido nos divertiremos bastante sin contar que cuando todos se enteren los que más mal lo pasaran serán Potter y Wesley-Vamos a la enfermería me duele la espalda-**sobándosela Theo Malfoy la pierna y Blaise el hombro.

En el tren de regreso las tres brujas disfrutaban unas deliciosas ranas de chocolate se reían mientras Harry y Ron fueron a comprar tartas de calabaza y otros dulces la puerta del compartimento se abrió de golpe las tres volearon viendo a tres magos bastante serios-**Que hacen aquí están perdidos-No solo venimos a darles una noticia que es importante-Si y cuál puede ser que se olvidan de todas esta tontería de que salgamos con ustedes-No les venimos a informar que regresando de las vacaciones empezaran a salir con nosotros y no hasta San Valentín-Porque harían algo así**-levantándose luna-**Digamos que para que esperar tanto-Disfruten su navidad-**salen sonriendo las brujas están en shock al llegar sus amigos les hablan pero ellas no les contestan al llegar a la madriguera deciden que no hablaran de eso hasta que llegue el momento.Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero lo disfruten

CAPITULO 2

En la mansión Zabinni

Tres chicos tomaban su desayuno en la terraza disfrutando como hace mucho que no lo hacian al terminar la guerra termino toda esa vida de rigidez de falta de cariño y falsas pretenciones de estatus de sangré.

-Como creen que esten nuestras"novias"-

-Mi querido Blaise conociendo a Hermione no ha de estar feliz-los dos sonreian ampliamente-Qué-Draco no puedes ocultar tu felicidad por estar cerca de tu ratoncita-¡Blaise!-levanto las manos en signo de rendición-No nos hagamos las amamos desde que las conocimos-Theo eso ya lo sabemos aquí lo importante se lo vas a decir a lunática-se río el moreno recibiendo una mirada asesina de este-No te enojes ya sabes que le digo de cariño-¡Oh!En serio entonces no hay problema que le diga pequeña comadreja-sonriendo ampliamente mientras Blaise lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

El rubio solo puso los ojos en blanco-Chicos en lugar que peleen por tonterias deberian pensar que vamos hacer-A que te refieres-el rubio suspiró-Saben que ellas no son como las demás no suspiran por nosotros es mas creo que nos odian-Granger si te odia-interrumpió el moreno-Eso lo se de sobra no tienes que recocardarmelo cada momento-Si Blaise lo que dice Draco es cierto si queremos conquistarlas que nos amen como nosotros a ella debemos hacer las cosas bien-Que debemos hacer entonces o conocedores del amor-¡Blaise!-gritaron los dos-Lo primero es que todos sepan que están con nosotros no soporto a Mc Lagger rondando con pose de galancete de quinta o Davis sonriendole cada rato-Decidido llegando dejamos claro con quién están-Blaise- Eso esta bien haremos lo que ya habiamos decidido como creen que tomen el obsequió-Mi ratoncita se va a subir por las paredes sin contar que tratara de freirme a crucios-los tres comenzaron a reirse ya que les mandaron a cada una joya que represanta a las familias de sangre pura y no por presumir solo querian que tubieran algo de ellos que las indentificara como sus futuras compañeras de vida porque apesar de tanto que paso las aman y estan dispuestos a todo con tal de tenerlas a su lado.

En la madriguera

-Mama donde esta Ginny no bajo a cenar ayer y hoy por que no esta desayunando con nosotros-Oh chicos lo olvide su hermana Luna y Hermione cenaron con luna y el fin de semana estaran en casa del abuelo de Herms-No creen que tengan-Novio tal vez-Charly, Bill y Percy escupieron su jugó-Eso no lo digas ni de broma Fred-Billy nuestra hermanita no tiene cinco años es toda una mujer-Pero-Pero nada chicos si su hermana tiene novio ustedes no diran nada-Si claro mamá-lo dijeron con un tono que no tenian buenas intenciones-Harry crees que tengamos que averiguar con Hermione-Ron sabes que te apoyo pero como quiero conservar mi vida nisiquiera me voy entrometer-Y tu que dices Fred George-Hermanito tu no aprecias tu vida-frunciendo el ceño-Porqué lo dices-bill le contesta-Porque aquí todos los presentes preferimos enfrenter a diez mortifagos antes de enfretar a Hermione enojada creeme que ni Fleur que es parte veela la enfrentaría-todos asintieron no le quedo más que suspirar resignado.

EN LA CASA DEL ABUELO DE HERMIONE

-Juro que voy a matar a Malfoy-Herms puedes pero no lo harás y lo sabés-Que insinúas peliroja-le dice molesta lo cual las otras dos chicas sonríen-Aunque quieras hacernos creer que odias a tu nemesis eso no es cierto tu no sabes odiar lo que si es cierto es que gusta-la castaña se tapa la cara en señal de rendición-Eso es cierto Gin quisiera saber que planea antes por lo menos estaba segura que me odiaba ahora nose su cercanía provoca que me estremezca-

-Ami me pasa igual con Theodore Nott... cuando me miran como si estuviera loca lo se manejar pero su mirada es como si desnudará no piensen mal es como si viera en mi interior si supiera que siento y pienso me da miedo,que no se reaccionar cuando esta cerca de mí-las gryffindor estan sorprendidas nunca habian visto a su soñadora amiga tan estresada y reaccionando así-Luna te gusta Theo o te da miedo-El es un hombre muy atractivo eso no lo vamos a negar pero su presencia es tan imponente mi cuerpo aveces quiere sentirlo cerca y aveces quiero correr lejos nose-poniendose las manos en la cara en señal de frustacion se acercaron a ella para abrazarla y confortarla-No nos queda más qué esperar a ver que sucede-surrurro la castaña.

EN LA MADRIGUERA UN ANTES DE NAVIDAD

Entro una hermosa lechuza color negra con un gran paquete desendio directamente donde estaban las tres chicas tomando un delicioso chocolate caliente tomaron el paquete le dieron unas tostadas al ave salio despues el paquete estaba embuelto con un bonito papel dorado lo empezarón abrir cuando entraron Ron,Bill,Charlie,Harry,Fred,George de jugar un partido de quiddich las vieron en la sala de la Ron pregunto que era Luna inocente le contesto que regalos de admiradores fue cuando estalló la bomba con ron,bill y Charly diciendoles que no podian tener admiradores que tenian que tirart los regalos a lo cual como buenas chicas se los pusieron solo para hacerlos enojar más ya en la habitación quisieron quitarselos pero no pudieron a lo cual Bill llego a la conclusión era que solo las personas que se los enviaron se los podian quitar cosa que no les hizo nada de gracia a los celosos Weasley.


End file.
